Stucco and/or plaster are typically used for both interior and exterior surfaces in home or commercial building construction. Stucco or plaster is routinely applied to a galvanized wire mesh over felt paper which has been attached to underlying plywood or other sheathing material. In order to provide a smooth edge where the stucco or plaster meets a door or window jamb or frame, plastic stop strips are installed along the desired edge of the stucco or plaster to contain it and provide for an even finish.
The plastic stop often used for this purpose generally consists of a perforated plastic strip approximately 2 inches wide with a plastic lip or edge acting to contain the stucco or plaster away from the jamb or frame. The plaster stop is typically installed approximately ¼ inch away from the jamb or frame, leaving a gap between the stop and the backing surface. In order to provide a complete finish, the worker must install a backer rod into the gap and then apply a finishing layer of caulk. This process that is used by some builders to prevent leaks is very time consuming.
This method of stucco installation has often resulted in leaking problems between the stucco or plaster surface and the adjacent jamb, thereby causing significant additional repair costs and frustration to both home owners and construction companies. In addition, the extra time and materials necessary for installation of the backer rod and finishing caulk layer can add considerably to the costs and duration of the construction.
Additionally, weep screeds are used with stucco or plaster walls towards a bottom edge of the wall to act as a stop for the stucco or plaster applied to the wall. Weep screeds generally have a face that abuts the wall and a single shelf that extends laterally outwards to provide a surface for the stucco or plaster to contact. The weep screed also allows moisture to be relieved from the stucco or plaster by allowing any moisture that drains down the back side of the rainscreen to vent out through the weep screed.
However, even with products designed to allow venting of moisture from stucco or plaster walls, these walls still have moisture and venting problems. Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.